


Sage : The Mind Fairy

by yourlocalbookworm



Category: Fate: The Winx Saga (TV)
Genre: Alfea, Fairy, Fate, Magic, Other, airfairy, firefairy, lightfairy, mindfairy, waterfairy, winxsaga
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29187159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourlocalbookworm/pseuds/yourlocalbookworm
Summary: Sage, another changeling, comes to Alfea a little late. She is a first year specialist, and everything goes on from there.
Kudos: 5





	Sage : The Mind Fairy

Sage McCourtney 

Age: 16 Years when she starts Alfea 

Birthday: March 27 

Height: 5” 3’ : 162 cm (The Picture is huge, sorry)

  


Sage's Personality: 

~ Super Kind, but she stays to herself. Being an empath like Musa, she wears earbuds and listens to music. Sage, is super smart, and did dance in the first world. She loves to make friends, and is super strong, 


End file.
